User talk:23skidoo
Capitals Hey there, 23. Vis-a-vis "Winning Is Everything," and the policy on caps: it can be hard sometimes when the onscreen titles are all caps to make the determination. "Is" is a verb, so we give it a cap. Conjuctions don't get the same love, but nouns and pronouns do. "Dr. Wells Is Missing" was moved from "Dr. Wells is Missing" not too long ago to bring it in line with this rule. HTH, Major Sloan 21:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hi Alex, good to see you back here editing! Big changes afoot! How've you been?—Major Sloan 21:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The Solid Gold Kidnapping 23skidoo: In case you stop by, take a look at the third telefilm's talk. I've seen it and Nelson didn't compose originally. Hope you are well. --Major Sloan 02:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Mysterious Zombie Episode Hi Alex! Glad to hear the delay in the airing of Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II) didn't leave a permanent scar. I think I would have been a little upset with having to wait an extra week to see the conclusion. By the way, the episode that you described with the zombies created by the sonic signal and the deaf girl (Laurie Boylin) is The Vega Influence. The page hasn't been developed much, but thought maybe you would rest easier knowing that it did exist and wasn't a figment of your imagination. If this did air between the two episodes of Doomsday Is Tomorrow in Canada during the original broadcast, then that might be an interesting bit of trivia to add - at least it was interesting to me. Karen (talk) 04:47, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, Alex! You're doing great stuff here on the wiki! The novelization, records, and book contributions are awesome. I've just a few notes: *Make sure you use the appropriate Talk page for discussions. Any upcoming news item, like the The BW DVD release should go into Current Events. *When you add to Talk pages, try not to use the little +''' feature, because it puts your new discussion at the bottom of the page and we like to have new discussions appear at the top so that they are easier to find. So it's just better if we all use the '''edit tab. (I'm trying to get wikitech to change the '+''' result).'' *I reverted the see also note from the Bionic Book article because Category:Books lists all books. And I'd rather not detract attention from any one article by pointing to another unless there is a connection. *I reverted the add from the The Bionic Woman (disambiguation) because the title really must be an exact match. (as it is, we're kinda, sorta, pushing it by including 'Jaime Sommers') If you have any questions or concerns or strongly feel that something should be changed back, let me know -- and we'll discuss. Oh, and one more thing, we try to maintain a train of thought system here, so if you respond, do it here and not over in my own Talk page. Don't worry, I see it. Once again, keep up the good work! :) — Paul (talk) 23:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the comments. My only question is with regards to the "+" feature reference. I'm not sure what you're referring to there. I've only ever used the "Edit" buttons at Wikipedia so I'm unaware of any other way of doing it. I place talk page comments manually, and have been putting them on the bottom as that's the standard at Wikipedia but I'll remember to put them on the top next time. I think I put the "See Also" note on the Bionic Book article because there have been some claims that Bionic Book was the first book dedicated to both TV series, when in fact it was predated by the 1976 book. 23skidoo 23:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I assumed you were using the +''' tab -- up top next to the '''edit tab. When selected it opens a standard edit box and places the contribution at the bottom. We've discovered here that a thread style works best for Talk pages, too. Thanks for understanding. And about those Bionic Book claims -- you've already created the best defense against such things: the Cohen book article itself. :) — Paul (talk) 09:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, 23skidoo! My name is Paul (username: Alex7000), one of the admins here. What's your name? I'm glad to see you jumping in with some edits. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message on my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages helps to foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to more of your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 13:52, 16 January 2008 (UTC)